The Internet has enabled interconnection of different computer networks all over the world. Additionally, a constantly evolving array of applications and services have developed using these networks, in some cases, developing entire industries, including electronic mail services, ecommerce, social media, gaming, online payment systems, etc. Online services can also allow for highly-customized user experiences. Accordingly, hosts of applications and services maintain user account data storing a variety of information describing attributes of the user, including sensitive personal attributes such as users' addresses, government-issued identifiers (such as Social Security numbers), birthdates, bank account information, credit card information, credit history, etc. Entrusting such information across a variety of widely-distributed entities and their sensitivity makes it more difficult for users to control such information and protect against its undesired dissemination and use. Additionally, as users maintain relationships with a variety of different services, keeping their personal information up to date and consistent across multiple user accounts can be difficult. Moreover, users sometime manage multiple different usernames and passwords, sometimes based on varying username and password schemes of the disparate hosts, further complicating account management.
Some online entities have attempted to develop solutions to consolidate management of user information and passwords. For instance, online “passport” systems and services have been developed, such as Microsoft™ Account, OpenID™, OAuth™, Google™ ID, among others. In some instances, the providers of such passport and single sign-on systems can also be content and/or service providers, both providing services based on user profiles as well as providing portals for managing a user's multiple accounts and profile.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.